See You In Hell
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: WARNING: GORE, LOTS OF IT, AND CHARACTER DEATH. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. One-shot. Roxas needs to make Xion pretty for her next date.


**Haven't posted anything in sooo long :D This was posted on my dA a few months before now, I just feel like adding it here X3 **

**This story didn't get a lot of positive feedback... I've got more stories like this, so if people start to like this I'll post the other one.**

**Any questions? Read the author's note at the end..**

* * *

Roxas slid the knife over the veins in his wrist, watching as blood seeped out from his wound. He relished the pain, enjoyed it, for it took his mind off his emotional pain.

Roxas' wrist was boring... it was always the same. He'd even tried cutting other body parts, his chest, his hands, the inside of his thighs, but it was all boring. The same blood. His blood didn't need to be spilled. But he was always alone, so _alone_, he wanted to. Kept his mind occupied.

A knock on the door... it was Axel again. Roxas ignored it, sliding the tip of his finger along the blade.

"Roxas? Come on, I know you're in there..." The knocking turned into banging. "Roxas, answer me!"

"M'not here," Roxas muttered, his voice cracking even at its low volume. He hadn't spoken to anyone in days.

He had made sure to lock the door. Didn't want anyone interrupting him. But apparently Axel didn't get the hint. He always did rush to conclusions, that one.

The door slammed inwards, its lock broken. Axel, on the other side, lowered his foot.

"You didn't have to _kick_ the door down." Roxas glared at the redhead, not bothering to hide his wrist or attempt to clean up to blood on his bed.

"Damn," Axel growled, ignoring the blonde. "Is this what you've been doing in here?" He strode up and snatched the knife from Roxas' hand.

"Hey, that's mine-" Roxas protested.

"Where did you even get this, anyway?" Axel thought aloud, ignoring Roxas again. "I thought Xaldin locked the kitchen at night."

"It's a _Key_blade," Roxas hissed. "Or have you forgotten that, too?"

Axel looked up from his knife. "Is that what this is about?" he asked, gentler this time.

Roxas crossed his arms and glared at the carpet.

"All right, I'm sorry!" Axel threw up his hands, almost sticking the knife to the ceiling. "Will you believe me this time?"

"You should have said that _before_ you betrayed me," Roxas growled, glaring up at the older Organization member.

"I'm sorry!" Axel repeated, looking a little desperate. "Xion and I love each other! Can you _please_ forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Roxas stood. "Forgive _you_? For what! For ripping my heart out and smashing it to pieces?" His voice grew louder. "For running off for _days_ and even not bothering to tell me where you were? For leaving me alone while I was nearly killed by the Heartless?" He stopped, realizing how loud he was yelling. Axel looked genuinely shocked.

"That's _mine_, by the way," Roxas added, snatching the knife from Axel's gloved hand and storming out of his room. The redhead made no move to stop him.

* * *

"I need a plan," Roxas muttered to himself, standing outside the door. "I can't just waltz in there..." He spun the tip of the knife on his finger.

Brightening up, Roxas strode down the hall to rooms he needed materials from, making sure the respective members weren't anywhere in sight. He slipped into each room quietly, took what he needed, and quickly went back to Xion's room, keeping the knife carefully tucked inside his coat.

She was asleep as he entered, moving about softly on her bed. She looked so peaceful... Roxas sneered, climbing up on the end of Xion's bed, sitting cross-legged, facing her. Waiting. Just waiting.

He concentrated on going through his supplies: A few pairs of handcuffs, a rag soaked with a drug he had heard Vexen say weakened people, and his knife. As he was doing this, he noticed his hands were coated in some sort of powder, but in the dim light, he couldn't make out what it was. Didn't matter anyway.

After a few hours, Xion began to stir. She opened her eyes, so much like his, and confusion dawned in them when she saw him. "Roxas?" she muttered. "What are you...?"

In one swift movement, he leapt across the bed, shoving the rag over her mouth. She struggled for a few seconds under her sheets, then her body sagged, but her eyes were still as bright and alert as ever.

Roxas quickly handcuffed her hands together and over the headboard. He then turned over, throwing off the sheets, and handcuffed her feet to the bedposts.

"What are you _doing_?" Xion gasped, her voice slurring slightly, as Roxas removed the rag. "Roxas! What is the matter with you?"

"Shh." Roxas traced the outline of her jaw with the knife, which she had just seemed to notice. Her eyes grew wide, and she followed the blade with her eyes as he waved it in front of them.

"Do you see this?" Roxas asked softly. Xion nodded once, still scared.

"You think you can take my friends away from me, and I'll just forgive and forget? You think that after you take away my Axel, my _life_ that I'll just be fine and dandy with it?" Xion stared up at him, tears beginning to form.

"Roxas..." she began. That one word made Roxas remember why he was there. To make her _pretty_.

"Ah, ah," he covered her lips with a finger. "I have to make you pretty before your next date with Axel! Come on, it'll be fun." Xion shook her head violently, pulling at the handcuffs. "I know you must be nervous, but Axel is counting on you to show up looking stunning!" Roxas sat down on Xion's stomach, straddling her, one of his knees on each side. He reached over to her nightstand and switched the light on to see.

"Now, we start with the hair..." He lifted a lock of her black strands and let it fall. "This just won't do! Here, let me help." He raised the knife, and began slicing off random hunks of hair. Pretty soon, Xion's hair was cropped short at the front and sides, and still longer in the back where her head was on the pillow. Her hair was different lengths, and some of it stuck up because it was so short.

"Hmm..." Roxas turned her chin from side to side. "I can't get at the hair behind your ears. Let's just get rid of those, hm?"

Xion looked confused as to what he was doing, then, as he held the knife to her ear, she opened her mouth to scream.

"No, no, no," Roxas scolded her, holding her lips closed. He ripped a sock off her foot and shoved it in her mouth. "Now, be quiet and let me finish your hair. Besides," he reminded her. "It's just us up here. Everyone else is downstairs or on a mission. _No one would hear you_."

He lowered the knife back down and began slicing Xion's ear at the base. She screamed behind the sock, and tried to thrash her head around, but Roxas stuck the rag back over her nose, and she was sedated. She could still feel it, though.

The first ear came off. Roxas brushed it onto the floor like a piece of hair. "I like it!" he exclaimed. Tears were pouring down Xion's face, and she sobbed weakly through the sock.

"Let's do the same to the other side, shall we?" Xion sobbed harder as Roxas began to hack through her other ear. It fell to the floor, and now her head was bleeding, but not as much as it normally would; the drug also acted as a blood thickener.

"It look gorgeous!" Roxas lifted Xion's chin to look at her in the light. "Hmm... what to do for the makeup..." He lifted the knife so its blood-stained blade glinted in the faint lamplight. "Oh! I know! This is going to look _great_."

He brought the knife under her chin, then drew the tip along her jawline, this time cutting deep. Blood spurted out, and he moved up to her cheeks, where he traced a small heart in each, cutting deep. Xion tried to scream, but the drug was still sedating her, so she just cried, still trying to struggle against the handcuffs.

"The eyes..." Roxas muttered, staring at them. Then, making up his mind, he held one of them closed, and cut through the thin lid. It came off easily, and Roxas tossed it on the ground. Xion squeezed her other eye shut, as if hoping to close it so tight that he couldn't slice through it. But he did, and the second lid came off just as easily as the first.

"Oh, that looks lovely." Roxas climbed off the bed and took a mirror from Xion's desk. Apparently, either time or pain was beginning to loosen the drug's hold on Xion, and she spat out the sock, screaming loudly for help.

"_No_!" Roxas growled, launching himself back on Xion's bed. He slapped his left hand over her mouth, dusting some of the red powder that was still coating his hand. His hand still on her mouth, Roxas kneed Xion hard in the stomach. She wheezed out her nose, blood still pouring out her face, chin, and ears.

Roxas grabbed the knife again with his other hand. Xion, having a stroke of bravery, bit down hard on his hand.

Pain. There was a loud bang, and Roxas was sent flying backwards off the bed. His hand felt like it had just been sent through a meat grinder, and he was aware of an object flying over his head and hitting the wall behind him. He sat up, dazed, then stared blankly at his left hand.

His pinkie, ring, and middle finger had been blown off, and half of his index finger was missing. The stubs where the fingers had been were blackened and burnt; there was the strong smell of burning flesh. Blood seeped out slowly, stalled by the burnt skin. He couldn't feel much... for now, he guessed.

_But what had happened_?

Roxas began to heave himself to his feet. He had landed on the floor by the foot of the bed, where Xion still lay sprawled. He wondered why she hadn't started screaming her jaw off when he was launched away from her, then, as he rose, he saw why.

She lay on the bed, head lolling. Her lower jaw had been completely blown off, and her tongue hung down without anything to support it. Her top lip was gone, replaced by a red hunk of flesh. Teeth were scattered around her neck and littered the floor. Her eyes were open, staring blankly; her eyelids lay useless on the floor. Xion's upper face was blackened, just like his hand, and shrapnel was peppered all over it. Beneath the burnt flesh, blood, and wounds, he could just make out the hearts he had carved.

Roxas stumbled backward, staring at what he had done, and stepped on something hard. He looked down, and saw a bloody hunk of white-ish stuff, about the width of a grapefruit. He picked it up, cradling his left hand, and examined it. Xion's jawbone. Whatever happened had had enough force to blow the entire bone off its hinges. Roxas held it in his palm, staring at it. There was still a few teeth attached to the bone, and he moved them from side to side with his right thumb. One came off, and it fell to the floor, hitting the ground with a sound that sounded like a bang.

The door banged. "Xion? What happened? I heard something!" Axel _again_. Didn't that man ever learn to keep his nose out of other people's business?

Roxas set the jaw down slowly on the foot of Xion's bed, and picked up his knife to add some finishing touches to her face before Axel saw.

Again, he had locked the door, but Axel apparently didn't want to break down Xion's door, so he left. Roxas heard his footsteps as he walked away.

_Good. Leave me alone_.

He cut away some hanging bits of flesh, making Xion's mangled jaw look neat. He left the tongue as it was, though. Added a healthy glow to her face.

The door banged open. Roxas, startled, threw the knife at the figure in the doorway. He was able to make out features of shock, horror, and repulsion in Axel's face before the knife hit him in the thigh.

"Argh!" Axel howled, gripping the knife handle with his hand. He ripped it out, throwing it to the ground.

"What have you _done_?" Axel screamed, lurching over to the bed. Roxas sat, staring, as Axel fell to his knees beside Xion's bed. The redhead looked at her face, then slowly raised his head. "I'll kill you!" he snarled. He reached his hands toward Roxas' throat, rising to his feet.

"I just wanted to make her pretty for you," Roxas growled, before Axel's hands closed around his windpipe and the world went black.

_See you in hell, Axel_.

* * *

**This was inspired by an episode of _1000 Ways to Die_, called Jaw Boned. In it, a college student is making meth, and accidentally dips his chewing gum in red phosphorus. He bites down hard on the gum, and it explodes, causing his lower jaw to be blasted off of his face from the pressure. You can watch it on YouTube, just look up Jaw Boned.**

**So yes, the powder on Roxas' hands was red phosphorus. Probably picked it up while in Vexen's lab (which was where he got the drug). Damn you, Vexen, killing off more characters with your experiments..**

**_"Red phosphorus is a flammable solid and may pose a moderate explosion hazard by chemical reaction or on contact with organic materials. Though stable, it is readily combustible. It will not ignite spontaneously, but may be ignited by heat, friction, static electrical spark, oxidizing agents, or physical impact. Avoid light, ignition sources, dust generation, excess heat, oxidizers, flammable materials, friction, and physical impact."_**


End file.
